For example, in an elevator hall operation board using a numeric keypad as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,458, it is expected to improve the general operation efficiency by indicating an elevator car to ride to a passenger with respect to the destination floor inputted by operation of a numeric keypad of the passenger based on operation status of plural elevators at an elevator group management side. In order to indicate an elevator car to ride to the passenger, the destination floor inputted by the passenger and a name of the elevator car (a name such as “A” car, “B” car, No. 1 car, and No. 2 car) are displayed on a display device (in general, a dot LED is used) in the conventional elevator hall operation board.
Recent years, through popularization of a liquid crystal display device, as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,458, a riding car indication to the passenger has become easier to understand by also showing a planar layout of elevator cars (a car layout in short, hereinafter, which is the same meaning as car layout information which will be discussed later). The car layout, or the car layout information is the layout or the assignment information showing the planar layout of plural elevator cars in a transverse section of a building.    Patent Literature 1: U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,458